The Secret Life of Bunnies
by KitKatAlice
Summary: Barnaby is desperate for attention. So he resorts to dancing in a strip club under a stage name and a mask. but what happens when Kotetsu notices a familiar birthmark on the dancer? Rated M for later chapters. Kotetsu/Barnaby


_ Lights, cheers, the cold metal against his skin, he lived for it. The crowd's jeers and whistles where music to his ears. The bright lights of the stage illuminated the pale skin. Hips swayed in tandem to the pulsating base. The crowd went wild. A smirk formed on the lightly glossed lips, he had them wrapped around his finger, hungry for his ever move. One, two, three twirls on the pole, flourished with the subtle grinding and the dollar bills were already flying. He hadn't even taken a single thing off..._

"Hey Bunny, what's that?"

Barnaby frowned and turned his body away from his partner, "We're in the shower, Old Man, give me some privacy." the blond was huddled up against the corner, doing his best to glare at the elder Hero over his shoulder.

Kotetsu was leaning up against the divider that separated their stalls. "I was going to ask to borrow some shampoo since I ran out, but I noticed a mark on your butt." The elder male gave a stupid grin, "Is it a tattoo?"

The blond frowned deeper and rolled his eyes, "No its not a tattoo. I don't think I'd ever get one of those and if I did, it wouldn't be in such a degrading spot like my rear. Its a birthmark." He could see the crest fallen face of his partner. Surely the brunette wanted a story of how he'd gotten drunk and gotten a tattoo. It made Barnaby wonder if Kotetsu had some sort of body modification he'd gotten in a drunken stupor. Somehow the blond didn't put it past him.

"Well let me get a closer look." said the elder nonchalantly. Barnaby deadpanned and stared at his counterpart, "I can't tell if you're innocently naive or just an old pervert who wants to see me bottom." The accusation made the other flail and sputter, "N-No Bunny! I was just curious to see what it looked like! Honest!" Kotetsu's face turned several shades of red.

Barnaby couldn't help but smirk. "My mother used to say it looked like a heart. I just think it looks like a distorted triangle." With that he turned off the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist. "Now if we're done talking about my ass, I'm going to go get changed now." Kotetsu nodded meekly and forgot all about the shampoo.

Heels clicked upon the hard surface of the stage. A gloved hand fixed he mask upon his face. Blond curls bounced with each step and mischievous green eyes looked around the crowd. He soaked up the attention. The whistles and cheers were all for him. They had all come to see him. Barnaby felt wanted, needed, and most of all loved. Not for who he was. No. None of these people knew the truth. They loved him for what he did, how he made them feel and it was exhilarating. He was addicted to the stage and the attention was his drug.

Barnaby took hold of the pole and bowed as the MC announced his presence. "Ladies and gentleman alike, now for the number you've all been waiting for...The Cat's Cradle would like to present our very own masked beauty Bun Bun~"

That was his cue. Barnaby began to move his hips to the music, twirling on the pole and winking out to his audience. He was on top of the world and nothing could bring him down.

"No."

"Kotetsu, come on. You never go out drinking with me anymore."

"You know that's not true Antonio. I just don't believe in going...to a place like _that._"

"But I know the bartender there. He'll give us half off and he knows his way around the bar."

Kotetsu sighed and rubbed his face, "Why does it have to be there? Don't you know another place. God knows you drink enough to know just about every bartender in Sternbild." Giving a grumble the bison waved his hand. "It'll be worth it I promise. You won't even notice anything else going on."

The smaller brunette groaned and shook his head. "I can't believe I'm letting you talk me into this. I'll go, but you're paying this time. I had a big load of damage fines." Antonio grinned and patted Kotetsu on the back, making the masked hero grump, "What this place called again?"

His friend grinned, "The Cat's Cradle."


End file.
